Dos Mundos
by Vorono
Summary: Izuku se encontraba entrenando cuando derrepente una pequeña niña se le acerca y activa su habilidad en el llevandolo a un mundo de fantasia completamente desconocido, perdido y sin saber donde esta llega con el rey dragon. Bakugou Katsuki.
1. El Rey Dragón

Fue hace mucho tiempo, me encontraba entrenando en el parque ese atardecer, estaba todo en calma, el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo se volvía de un color rosa, me quede mirando aquel color, en mi relajo sentí como el suave viento acariciaba mi cabello e invadía mi cuerpo, el sonido de las hojas chocando entre sí, el olor a humedad en el aire, de pronto el ligero sonido de unos niños riendo me despertó, uno de estos niños estaba a mi lado y estaba tocando mi pierna con su mano, era una niña, pequeña, de contextura delgada, ojos color miel y cabello castaño oscuro, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Le sonreí, pero en ese instante, en un parpadeo, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, era muy iluminado, el sol chocaba su luz contra los blancos yacimientos del lugar, cerré mis ojos por un instante para poder acostumbrarme a la luz, era fuerte y no me dejaba ver, al cabo de un rato pude abrirlos con tranquilidad, la vista era hermosa, estaba cerca de un arrecife, las aguas eran esmeraldas y su oleaje tranquilo, parecía el paraíso. ¿Cómo llegue ahí? Supuse que era la habilidad de esa niña y yo termine siendo su juguete de prueba o algo así.

Pasaron las horas, ya había visto lo suficiente, nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso, pero era tiempo de volver y me preguntaba como lo haría, por más que camine no encontré a nadie hasta que logre ver una edificación a lo lejos en la cima de una montaña.

Camine por horas hasta que pude finalmente llegar hasta un castillo, era tenebroso, con cabezas de dragones como entrada hacia el particular lugar, se veía viejo, pero, no abandonado, todo estaba muy oscuro aun que era de día, los grandes arboles invadían el lugar, no se lograba ver el cielo de lo espeso que eran, su sonido era música y los pequeños rayos de sol que llegaban a mi rostro me daban una extraña sensación de calma, habían ciertos espacios donde entraba fuertemente la luz, como si algo gigantesco se posara ahí , seguí el sendero y llegue a dos enormes puertas de madera, las cuales me costó abrir, salude pero nadie respondió, me quede en la entrada por un rato pero aun que llame nadie contesto.

Observe el lugar, era gigante, el techo era muy alto, habían unas escaleras enormes a la entrada, como en las películas, ese lugar debió costar una gran fortuna.

Un fuerte sonido como un grito no humano me saco de mi lugar y me espanto, algo se acercaba al castillo y no era precisamente humano, mire por una de las ventanas hacia afuera y en ese espacio vacío de luz logre visualizar una enorme bestia, era como una lagartija de color rojo, pero mil veces su tamaño, era tal cual los libros de Game of Throne, un dragón y de el bajaba Kacchan, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué Kacchan tendría un dragón? De hecho ¿Por qué había un dragones ahí?.

Kacchan lucia muy distinto, en ese instante estaba seguro de que era él, pero, habían algunas cosas distintas, estaba más alto, su cara más alargada y masculina, y tenía extrañas ropas, no pude dejar de mirar su pecho desnudo junto con esos collares, quede admirado un momento, me convertí en un chico baboso, con su capa burdeo, bajo de su dragón, le acaricio y pronuncio:

-Descansa un rato, fue un día difícil.

Se le veía feliz con ese animal, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le hablaba y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del dragón, me avergoncé y me escondí entre unas estatuas, el venia hacia la entrada, abrió las puertas de par en par sin inmutarse, sus fuertes pisadas hacían eco en el lugar, ahí pude comprobar que era Kacchan sus ojos carmesí, su cabello tieso y rubio y esa mirada agresiva, propias de él, pensé *Tal vez es un pariente de Kacchan* aun que me resultaba estúpido porque yo sabía que los Bakugou solamente eran ellos tres, Kacchan, la tía Mitsuki y el tío Masaru.

El hombre respingo la nariz y olfateo el lugar, se la rasco y luego se dirigió hacia un gran salón donde solo había un gigantesco sillón y la chimenea, el clima no era frio, pero él estaba muy cerca de la chimenea, como si el calor no le molestara, un trozo de carbón cayó cerca de él y con su mano derecha descubierta lo tomo y lo volvió arrogar, ya me estaba asustando, ¿no se quemó? ¿Habrá mejorado su habilidad y yo no me entere para anotarlo en mi cuaderno?.

De la nada, como un ataque de rabia lanzo una explosión a la chimenea prendiendo aún más el fuego... estaba enojado, lo cual no me sorprendía, pero pronto comenzó a refunfuñar, y a gritar:

-Ah! ¿Qué mierda ese olor?! ¿Dónde está? Huele a humano!

Humano había dicho, me asuste y por más que me intente esconderme el pronto me encontró derribando de una patada la estatua donde me escondía, quede congelado, su mirada posada en mí, no me atreví a devolverle la mirada, puse mi vista en el suelo y sentando en cuclillas solo me dedique a temblar abrazando mis piernas.

-¿Quién mierda eres?, ¿Vienes del pueblo?

-No... este... me perdí...

-Perdiste... ¿Eres de la villa verde y te perdiste?

-¿Villa verde?

-Tus ropas indican que eres de la villa verde, no me mientas o hare que Drakoris te devora.

Observé mis ropas y si, claramente tenía un atuendo que no era mío, una camisa blanca de anchas mangas con una solapa verde de muy fina costura, pantalón tres cuartos color café oscuro y un cinturón de cuero con finos detalles, era precioso, nunca había tenido ropa así, como de otra época, como del Señor de los Anillos, estaba fascinado hasta que me tope nuevamente con la amargada cara de Kacchan.

-Yo... no sé cómo llegue aquí.

-Ven.

Me tomo bruscamente del brazo y sin mayor esfuerzo me llevo hasta las afuera donde el dragón dormía.

-Por favor no! Suéltame!

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Estabas espiando?

-Solo quiero volver a mi hogar! Una niña uso su habilidad para traerme aquí y –grite desesperado-

-¿Habilidad? -Interrumpió.

-Sí, tú haces bombas ¿no?

-Suficiente. Drakoris abre la boca, tengo la cena.

-No!

Grite eufórico, tratando de sacarme de su amarre, pero me tomó más fuerte y me apretó contra su pecho, tenía miedo, no podía activar mi habilidad y me veía reflejado en los ojos del dragón, el dragón abrió la boca, pero cuando Kacchan me iba a lanzar hacia él, el animal cerro la mandíbula dándose media vuelta dejando su espalda hacia nosotros.

-Jodida Drakoris, hija de puta! Hasta cuando me tomas el puto pelo, ¿Qué mierda te crees?!

Grito lanzándome a su espalda de la cuál rebote cayendo al suelo, comenzó a patear al dragón mientras yo intentaba huir del lugar. Que espantoso lugar, era de enfermos o algo así, estaba asustado, ya realmente no sabía donde estaba o como volver a mi hogar, y ¿que pasaba con mi habilidad?, ¿porque no se manifestaba?, todo iba de mal en peor y lo peor era sentir como una mano fuerte y cruel me tomaba por la espalda haciéndome retroceder hasta el, choque contra su pecho y me llevo de vuelta al castillo lanzándome por los pasillo haciéndome deslizarme hasta la bajada de la gran escalera de la entrada. Mi pecho latía como si mi corazón se fuera a salir, tenía miedo y la oscuridad invadía más el lugar con la llegada de la noche, los ojos de ese hombre brillaban extrañamente con la luz nocturna, no, él no era Kacchan...

-Te lo preguntare otra vez ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué haces aquí?.

No pude evitar llorar –Mi... casa está en Japón, soy Mido... Midoriya Izuku, una niña con extrañas habilidades me trajo hasta aquí y... creo que este no es mi mundo, porque en mi mundo no hay dragones –Hable entrecortado por el llanto, el hombre me veía fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear, se me acerco, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, hacia el final de un largo pasillo donde las gárgolas me miraban a los ojos observando mi temor, entramos a una habitación iluminada solo por la luz de luna, me lanzo a una cama que estaba en medio del cuarto cayendo de espalda y levanto sus manos las cuales comenzaron a iluminarse hasta incendiarse dando luz al lugar, prendió unas velas que estaban en las paredes y apago las ardientes llamas de sus manos.

Repentinamente se abalanzo contra mí, acorralándome en las blandas sabanas, pude ver muy de cerca sus ojos color carmesí, me sonroje y comenzó a olerme comenzando por mi cuello hasta llegar a la apertura de mi camisa, miro mi rostro y comenzó a tocarme con su ardientes manos, quemaban mi rostro y cuello, no entendía por qué estaba actuando así, tan cruel, desafiante e invadiendo mi espacio personal, hasta que se explicó.

-Ya entiendo. -Dijo tocando su mentón, parado frente a mí- Te enviaron los pueblerinos, ¿no?

-¿Qué?.

-Creen que si me dan un atributo yo les protegeré de todo mal.

-No se... de lo que hablas.

-No te hagas el estúpido. Los pueblerinos siguen siendo unos ignorantes, yo no los protegeré de nada, menos por haberme enviado un chiquillo enclenque.

-Ah! Perdón, pero yo no vine aquí a ser tu puta o algo así. -Me exalte, sin darme cuenta le alce la voz.

-¿Puta? Ellos te enviaron para que seas mi cena. Comer ¿entiendes? -Apunto a su boca dejándome ver sus colmillos, como los de un lobo.

-... Usted... ¿No es humano?

-Cuanta ignorancia!! –Grito haciendo explotar sus manos, ahora si se parecía más al Kacchan que conozco.

-Soy el rey de todos los reinos, el Dragón, el último Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme humano? !

Estaba impresionado, ¿Dónde mierda me había enviado esa niñita?, esto ya era peligroso, era un mundo de fantasía del cual no tenía idea donde estaba, pensé, mejor seguir el juego.

-Perdón! – Dije inclinándome. – Soy un ignorante en todo el aspecto mi señor... por favor déjeme servirle, no tengo nada más que ofrecerle, estoy confundido, tal vez bajo algún hechizo.

-No estas bajo ningún hechizo... puedo verlo. –Dijo ya calmado –Si, te dejare servirme, este lugar está muy sucio y yo no he tenido tiempo de hacer una limpieza, bien, estas a prueba -Dijo apuntandome con su dedo índice. -esta será tu habitación así que acomódate aquí... y no tengas miedo, yo no como porquerías.

-¿Que?!!... que amable mi señor.

Dicho eso Kacchan se fue de la habitación cerrando las puertas, haciendo un gran alboroto al salir.

–Porqueria... -Susurre -Eres un estúpido Kacchan, con 15 o 25 años seguirás siempre, pero siempre siendo un estúpido.

Estaba disgustado.

\--

Hola, espero que te haya gustado el 1er cap. de esta historia y agradezco que lo hayas leído.

Tengo pensado no hacer más de tres o cuatro capítulos como máximo, porque aún estoy con otra historia, pero me gustó tanto esta idea, asi que quería hacerla y rápido.

La imagen de portada le pertenece /crispy_r_c/media

Por favor visitarla y ver su trabajo.

Suerte.


	2. Verdes como el Bosque

Era un nuevo amanecer y me encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en las suaves sábanas de mi nueva habitación, ya está despierto pero no deseaba levantarme, era tan confortable el lugar, además, esperaba despertar pronto de esa pesadilla, pero el lujo de dormir en esa habitación, me decía que aún no estaba en mi hogar, además, no deseaba, ni tenía ánimos de batallar contra la personalidad de Kacchan, a veces me estresa, siempre le he tenido una enorme paciencia, pero hay que descansar también.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par levantándome sobre la cama de golpe, yo estaba con un pijama blanco que había visto la noche anterior, en una pequeña silla arrinconada en el dormitorio, estaba con polvo, pero, una buena sacudida fue el arreglo, era de seda, así que no quise perder la oportunidad de utilizar esa maravillosa tela.

El rey Bakugou estaba en la puerta, vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros de tela y su capa burdeos con piel de lobo en su cuello, con pisadas largas y fuertes interrumpió mi descanso dirigiéndose a las cortinas.

-Los sirvientes se levantan temprano en la mañana, lavan a su amo y le preparan un desayuno, ¿Qué clase de sirviente sigue durmiendo ya pasadas las diez de la mañana?

Si, Kacchan siempre se levanta muy temprano, de hecho se levanta, se baña, desayuna mucha comida y se va a entrenar, es peculiar que este Kacchan no haya venido a las 7 de la mañana a sacarme de un pie de la cama.

Me levanté rápidamente e incline mi cabeza.

-Buenos días mi señor, lamentó lo sucedido, no se volverá a repetir.

-Bien, vístete y baja rápido.

Dicho eso, me miro de pies a cabeza, con una mano en su mentón y la otra en la cintura.

-Desnúdate. -Ordenó, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-¿Pe-Perdón? -Grité apretando mis ropas.

Se acercó a mí y con su cara de furia las arranco de par en par, las suaves telas de seda quedaron hechas unos harapos y mi cuerpo expuesto completamente, Qué vergüenza, cuanta violencia, típico de Kacchan.

Rápidamente me metí a la cama intentando ocultar mi cuerpo desnudó, pero saco las sábanas de una sacudida.

-No, por favor, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

-Quiero que te levantes, te bañes y te pongas esto.

Se aproximó a un ropero que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, saco un traje color carmesí, con finos botones color dorado, una camisa blanca y uno fino calzado.

-Tiene un poco de polvo, pero nada como una sacudida ¿no?

-Se volteó y río de forma burlona hacía mí.

-¿Qué necesita de mí?

-Quiero que vayas a la Villa, Qué los pueblerinos sepan se aceptó su tributó y quiero... -Saco un largo papel con una pequeña bolsa. -Qué compres todas estas cosas.

Una lista enorme se encontraba en ese papel, de seguro me demoraría varios días en hacer esas compras -Pensé.

-Como diga mi señor, pero... ¿Cómo llegó a la Villa?

-¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí. –Cabreado.

-Ya veo...-Sentí que era mejor no seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó disgustado con sus manos en su cadera.

-Usted no me creyó ni una palabra ¿Verdad? –Le dije mirándolo hacia arriba, levantando solo mis ojos.

-Ya, estoy harto de tu parloteo –Quito su mirada-, has lo que te digo, yo te aproximare a la Villa. –Finalizo.

Salió de la habitación dejándome solo para que me bañara había una pequeña puerta en mi habitación que daba a un baño, uno muy lujoso por cierto, yo creo que el departamento de mi mamá era del porte de esta habitación.

Al terminar de vestirme baje por las escaleras, el rey no estaba en el salón principal ni en la entrada, salí al jardín y ahí se encontraba, esperándome, apoyado en un árbol.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo.

-Perdón, señor.

Un fuerte viento soplo entre nosotros la capa del rey se azotó contra mi rostro dejándome sin poder ver, el fuerte gruñido del dragón surgió desde los cielos asustándome, me aferre a Kacchan apretando su cintura.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡Kacchan! -Grite.

Miré hacia los cielos, se oscureció, no había visto en toda mi vida criatura tan grande y grandiosa como esa, ya la había visto anteriormente, pero desde esta nueva perspectiva, era completamente distinto.

Colocó sus patas en el suelo haciendo temblar este, le observé con admiración y temor, un ser realmente majestuoso de ojos dorados y piel de escamas color carmesí. Nos reflejamos en sus ojos y logre percatarme que estaba demasiado cerca de Kacchan, me sonroje, sentí su piel y sus fuertes músculos, Kacchan era muy grande, su pecho era ancho y yo lograba sólo llegar al comienzo de sus hombros, le miré y cruzamos miradas.

-Deberías soltarme, Drakoris es muy celosa.

-¿Qué? ¿El dragón es hembra?

-Sí, ¿No se nota? -Dijo con un tono de molestia.

Le solté y el dio un salto llegando al lomo de Drakoris, extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Sube, Drakoris no te hará nada.

Me emocioné con sólo pensar en que montaría a un dragón, se me hizo difícil subir, sin mi habilidad especial mi cuerpo era de un humano común... Cómo antes solía ser.

Tomé la mano de Kacchan y este me atrajo hacia el bruscamente, como si no pesará, me colocó en su espalda y me grito:

-Afírmate, Drakoris es muy violenta para sacar el vuelo.

Y precisamente, el dragón se movía de forma ruda, su cuerpo era caliente y tenía una de sus escamas presionando la nalga de mi trasero, me aferre fuertemente a Kacchan, sufrí, mi corazón latía más de lo normal, sentía que me iba a caer.

-Ah! ¡Kacchan no me dejes caer!

Grite nervioso, una vez estabilizado en el aire, emprendidos el vuelo, este era muy suave y sentía como una brisa cálida acariciaba mis mejillas, Kacchan se dio vuelta y me miro, yo levanté la vista y nuevamente cruzamos miradas... No podía evitar sonrojarme al cruzarme con su mirada.

-¿Kacchan? –Preguntó disgustado, su tono de voz había cambiado- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu Rey? - Expresó frunciendo el ceño

-Yo...- Titubee -

Alzó su brazo y con gran fuerza me levanto en el aire, tomándome de la camisa, me aferre a él, si me soltaba era mi fin.

-Tienes muy malos modales con tu Rey, ¿Debería ir a la Villa y quemarla completamente junto contigo? – Hablaba en serio -

Me aterroricé, lagrimas cayeron por mis parpados, sus ojos como el fuego y su grave voz me intimidaba.

Me estaba confiando, él no era el Kacchan que yo conocía, él era algo sobrenatural, un demonio, pensé en el pueblo y en su gente, tenía que ayudarlos.

-Discúlpeme... por favor, no se volverá a repetir. – Supliqué -

En ese momento me acordé de una pequeña escena de mi infancia con Kacchan, él me tenía arrinconado e iba a golpearme, pero mis ganas de llorar fueron más fuertes y no pude evitar hacerlo, por primera vez vi a Kacchan detenerse y dejarme en libertad, hasta recuerdo que me dijo -Odio que llores.-

El rey me acerco a él nuevamente y me sentó adelante suyo, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, ahora tenía una vista privilegiada, podía ver el frondoso bosque y las blancas montañas, por un instante tal majestuoso escenario me había hecho olvidar el caótico momento, mis ojos aún estaban húmedos, quería secarlos rápidamente para no perderme tan maravillosa vista, pero Kacchan posó sus manos en mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas desde abajo, subiendo hasta llegar a mis ojos, podía sentir la calidez de sus manos y la suavidad con la que acaricio mi rostro, no tuve palabras para tan extraño momento y actitud de parte de él. Tomó mi mentón y levanto mi rostro obligándome a mirarle.

-Tus ojos son como este bosque, estamos cerca de la Villa Verde. – Anuncio volviendo mi vista al paisaje. -

Drakoris bajo rápido, en picada, sentí como si mi rostro se fuera a salir, la presión del viento no me dejaba respirar, no pude evitar gritar con todo lo que daban mis pulmones, Kacchan sonreía maliciosamente me aferre a su cuello, sentía que iba a caer y por fin tocamos suelo, me bajé rápido y me tiré al pasto, jamás había extrañado tanto tierra firme.

-Que sirviente más aburrido eres. – Ironizó -

-Mi señor, sabe algo, aún que sé que no me cree, pero, yo vengo de otro mundo y esto que acabo de vivir es toda una experiencia para mí. – mencione con la voz entre cortada y aun tirado en el piso -

-Sirviente... ve hacer las compras que te pedí. –Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

-Sí señor. - Rezongue levantándome y limpiando mi ropa- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Procede.

Debo ser un estúpido, pero qué más da, pensé.

-¿Podría llamarme Deku?-Tímidamente salió mi voz-

Se mostró intrigado a mi pregunta doblando un poco su cabeza como un perrito, apoyo su espalda en el dragón y respondió:

-¿Qué significa Deku?

-eh, es como mi nom... es una forma de decir sirviente en mi mundo. –Apreté mis manos y baje mi cabeza delante de el -

Si, se me hacía muy extraño que un Kacchan adulto no me llamará Deku, la verdad quería escuchar de su propia voz decir esa palabra que tanto me molesto cuando niño, pero que ahora la convertí en mi nombre de héroe.

-Está bien, ahora serás Deku solamente.

-Mu-Muchas gracias. -pronuncie avergonzado.

-Ahora ve, hace las compras, quiero esa comida pronto.

-Sí señor.

Un tono infantil y de felicidad salió de mis labios, por alguna razón si él me decía Deku, me sentía más en casa.

Muchas gracias por leer está historia.

Siento que aún no logró expresar claramente mi imaginación en los textos, había escrito con anterioridad unas historias, pero quedaron inconclusas y nunca las hice realmente en serio, pero con esta quiero que sea diferente.

No soy buena escribiendo y nunca he sido buena lectora tampoco, pero ahora me ha dado muy fuerte por leer fanfics principalmente de Katsudeku, asi que estoy al pendiente de como escriben otras personas para desarrollarme más.

Creo que si sigo con el ritmo que llevo agudizare mi forma de escribir, eso espero.


	3. Villa Verde

Me dirigía hacia la villa, aunque solo veía bosque no podía localizar un camino para llegar, estaba perdido, me gire y le sonreí al rey dragón, este me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, deshizo el cruce de brazos y alzando su mano, me indico un pequeño sendero.

-No tengo dinero. – Le confirme.

Saco un pequeño saco de cuero blanco que tenía en una de sus alforjas y me lo lanzo en las manos, estaba lleno de monedas de oro.

–Cuánto Dinero – me asombre

-Soy un rey, Deku. –Pronuncio con su grave tono de voz

Tuve una sensación extraña cuando me dijo así, la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y no pude evitar mi notoria vergüenza. Realmente, el Rey Bakugou estaba entrando en mi corazón sin darme cuenta, me quede embobado mirándolo, yo siempre estuve enamorado de Kacchan, pero este hombre es distinto, es el mismo cuerpo, pero ciertamente distinto, intimidante, rudo, un Katsuki mucho más maduro, más elegante, mas educado ¿Mi Kacchan será así cuando crezca?, además, hasta el momento no ha sido cruel o violento conmigo.

En ese preciso momento había quedado hechizado por el Rey Dragón y había olvidado completamente el escenario anterior.

-¿Qué sucede Deku? ¿Vas a seguir ahí o vas a ir a comprar lo que te pedí?

-¡Sí! Voy enseguida mi señor.

Corrí alejándome de Kacchan sin mirar atrás, llegue hasta un pequeño camino que me dirigía hacia la villa verde, el sendero era cálido, los arboles chocaban entre si dando un agradable sonido, estaba muy sereno el camino y pronto pude ver una gran entrada con extrañas letras escritas en él, era otro idioma, supuse que decía Villa Verde, asique sin más demora entre.

El lugar era espacioso y el silencio se volvió ruido, parloteo, música, sonidos de animales, el lugar parecía más un mercado que una villa, había varios puestos de ventas, principalmente venta de comida, era como una zona turística, me pareció.

Saque el listado que me había entregado Kacchan y finalmente me di cuenta que el lenguaje escrito era completamente distinto al mío, no entendí nada de lo que había escrito, no era ningún lenguaje de mi mundo al parecer.

Me acerque a una joven mujer de unos 20 años, su cabello y piel eran blancos como la nieve, estaba oculta del sol en su pequeño puesto de carne seca.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme? No sé leer. –Bueno, no ese idioma-

-Claro, déjame ver.

Dulcemente tomo el listado y me ayudo con él, varias de las cosas que había en su puesto, era carne que ella me podía vender, así que decidí comprarle, total el dinero no faltaba, me indico que tiendas debía visitar para finalizar mis compras y me regalo un canasto para poder llevar todas mis cosas, le agradecí y amablemente me retiré.

Al cabo de un rato ya había comprado un montón de cosas, tuve que comprar otro canasto para poder llevar todo, desde alimentos hasta cosas para el hogar, utensilios de limpieza y costosas telas habían en los canastos, estaba viendo que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando un murmullo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta pero las personas estaban alborotadas, no sabía que sucedía, mire a mi alrededor y no había nada fuera de lo común, me acerque a una pequeña señora y le pregunte que sucedía.

-El Rey Dragón esta por los alrededores, mi niño.

-¿Eso es malo?

-¿En qué mundo vives pequeño?, sí, solo espero que no se devore a nadie o queme la Villa.

Ya veo por qué Kacchan no viene a hacer las compras, tiene una pésima reputación y teniendo un dragón más ese carácter especial, no me sorprende que no lo quieran por aquí, tome los canastos y me apresure en volver, si me iba rápido con Kacchan, de seguro la tranquilidad volvería al pueblo.

Pronto me encontré con Drakoris, estaba echada en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos la última vez, pero ahora estaba sin su amo.

-¿Dónde está Kacchan? No habrá ido a la Villa también, ¿cierto?  
¿Se habrá enojado porque me demore?  
Iré a ver si esta por aquí cerca, tu cuida las compras por mí por favor.

Deje los canastos cerca de Drakoris, con confianza me retire, de todos modos nadie se atrevería a robarle a un dragón, camine por la orilla del precipicio, había una bonita vista hacia el arrecife, el sol estaba muy fuerte ya eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, pero la suave brisa de la marea me daba una gran sensación de frescura, el viento con olor a mar era exquisito y su sabor a sal invadía mis labios haciendo que los saboreara, un sutil sonido proveniente de los bosques me intrigo, no supe describirlo, pensé que tal vez no era humano por su rareza, me adentre nuevamente entre esos gigantescos arboles a explorar, quería saber de dónde provenía aquel peculiar sonido.

El ambiente era muy distinto del cual venia, la oscuridad reinaba más que la luz entre estos bosques, el choque de los tupidos árboles no dejaba entrar al sol, el frio se intensifico y el viento ya no era amable, mas era frio y silbaba de forma peculiar, sentí un poco de miedo, pero ahora un fino sonido de ayuda advirtió a mis oídos.

Agudice mis sentidos y camine despacio para minimizar el sonido de mis pisadas, me dirigí hacia aquel lugar, de entre los arbustos y pude lograr visualizar a dos personas.

Era Kacchan... Estaba con una joven mujer como de mi edad aproximadamente de cabellera larga color plateado, su piel era pálida y su rostro refinado, con mejillas rosadas expresaba rechazo y placer a la vez que intentaba con sus delicadas manos alejar a su atacante, sí, era la chica que me había ayudado con las compras, pero ¿Porqué estaba con él?

Mientras ella más se esforzaba en escapar, él más se esforzaba en retenerla.

Como un animal salvaje tras su presa Kacchan estaba sobre ella aplastándola contra una gran roca que yacía en pleno bosque, con una sola mano tomo las pequeñas muñecas de la chica y las coloco sobre su cabeza, con sus firmes piernas abrió las de ella entrando, invadiéndola y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar los tiernos pezones de la chica.

-Mi señor... por favor no, déjeme ir...

Suplicaba jadeante mientras Katsuki besaba con sus labios su cuello, susurrándole cosas al oído, quería escuchar, pero por más que agudice mi sentido no logre oír sus sucias palabras, luego, como si de un hechizo se hubiera tratado, la mujer poco a poco se fue entregando, dejando entrar en ella a su invasor, él la mordía, la olía, le apretaba sus carnes, la saboreaba y chupaba sus pezones, dientes que dejaban marcas, sonidos húmedos que inundaban el lugar, un extraño olor.

Kacchan lo disfrutaba, jadeaba tranquilo, dominante ante su presa, sus ojos eran los de una bestia cazando, la mujer entregada a su asechador se dejaba seducir, su rostro reflejaba resignación, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, estaba completamente sumisa al acto, él se aprovechaba y embestía con fuerza a la suave mujer, mordía, mordía intensamente, sus dientes como colmillos se dejaban ver mientras mordía a la mujer, provocando sangrado en la zona de su pecho y cuello, lamia cada parte ensangrentada, enterraba sus uñas en su carne, ella no sentía dolor, solo placer, su sangre era succionada, su carne estaba roja y la sangre yacía en los labios de Katsuki y en las blancas ropas, el dragón levanto uno de los delicados brazos de su presa y le mordió, fuertemente, arrancando un pedazo de carne de la mujer, silencie mi voz para que él no me escuchara, pero el viento soplo fuerte y dejo mi olor llegar hasta mi rey.

Levantó su mentón y frunció el ceño, tomo a la chica de la cintura, salió de ella, lamio sus laceradas y amarro un pedazo de tela en la herida recién hecha, que aun sangraba, la limpio y peino, masajeo su cuello, con sus grandes manos, manoseo su pecho una vez más hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, respirando profundamente, quedándose de su olor, arreglo el blanco vestido de la mujer y le dijo al oído.

-Vuelve a casa.

Obedientemente la mujer siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás, sin expresar nada, completamente hechizada por el susurro del dragón. No pude dejar de mirarla como se retiraba hasta que la grave voz de mi amo, me llamo.

-Sal de ahí, Deku.

Esta vez... si me mata, pensé.


	4. Regresa a casa

En ese momento, cuando oí su llamado, me presente muy asustado frente a él, saltando desde los arbusto que me escondían, mire donde se había ido la chica pero ella ya había salido de mi vista, Kacchan seriamente me dijo:

-Deku, acércate ahora.

Sentí miedo, por primera vez veía los hermosos ojos de Kacchan como algo realmente tenebroso, sentía que me iba a devorar con la mirada.

-Lo... Lo siento mucho... yo...

Él silencio un momento y me observo casi sin parpadear, no pude seguir mirándolo y decidí bajar la mirada.

-¿Te gusto lo que viste? –Preguntó-

-No- No vi nada... señor...

-Pude sentir tu olor, sé que viste todo lo que sucedió aquí.

-Perdón... No es de mi incumbencia las cosas que haga mi rey.

-Bien, me gusta que hables así.

Sé cómo tratarte Kacchan, sé que si solo bajo la mirada y me muestro inferior a ti estarás calmado y siendo quien tú eres ahora... no me atrevería a desafiarte en ningún sentido.

En silencio caminamos hasta el dragón, tomé las canastas y me subí nuevamente a Drakoris, comenzamos a emprender el vuelo, pero una flecha cayó cerca de nosotros casi lastimandome.

Un hombre que provenía de la villa verde grito: ¡Bakugou! a los cuatro vientos y volvió a disparar otra flecha, pero esta vez Kacchan la detuvo con su mano, sujetándola fuertemente, el viento soplaba enojado e intensificaba el fuego que comenzaba a surgir de las palmas del rey, estando aun en el aire, a una altura considerable, Kacchan salto y cayo logrando hacer un fuerte sonido en su aterrizaje, se aproximó al hombre quien comenzó a temblar y sudar frio, las pisadas de Kacchan era fuertes y firmes, con cada pisada el pasto se quemaba y el humo comenzaba a emerger.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a un dragón? Siendo un simple y patético humano.

Dijo acercándose, intimidando al hombre con su altura y su cuerpo, pero poco le duro, el hombre tomo fuerzas y volvió a levantar su arco apuntando, con firmeza y determinación.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija? ¿Qué embrujo ha puesto sobre ella? No permitiré que usted la devore.

-¿Quién?

-¡Mi hija!, Anais, ¡a quien usted le arranco parte de su brazo! –Grito fuerte y claro-

-Ya veo, Anais. No tengo intención alguna de llevármela, ni terminar lo que comencé con ella ya he encontrado algo mejor.

-¿Algo mejor? Usted... ¿dejara a mi hija en paz?-Palabras muy desconfiadas salieron de su boca-

-¡Sí!, -Dijo firme y disgustado- Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te arranque el brazo también. –Menciono, haciendo un sutil movimiento con su mano como desprecio-

-Sí, mi señor, discúlpeme, gracias por dejar a mi hija vivir.

El hombre retrocedió sin darle la espalda a su rey hasta desaparecer de su vista, ciertamente se veía nervioso al retirarse, pero su voz sonaba más tranquila.

Kacchan subió de un salto a Drakoris y monto marcha hacia el castillo, nuevamente quedamos en silencio.

-Mi señor...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Usted siendo rey... ¿Porque no tiene más sirvientes?

-Por qué Drakoris se los comió a todos...

-¡¿Es enserio?! Drakoris se ve muy amable, ¿No... ¿No habrá sido usted verdad?

–Pregunte tímidamente sin meditar lo que decía, Kacchan en un rápido movimiento, desnudo mi cuello y lo lamio.

-¡N-No! -Grite desesperado, pero él no me soltó, me apretó contra su pecho con sus fuertes brazos asiéndome perder aire y susurro en mi oído.

-¿Quieres ser marcado como esa chica? ¿Quieres ser devorado como ella?

-¡No!

-Oh, pero yo pude sentir un dulce aroma viniendo de ti cuando estaba con ella. Un aroma especial ¿no?, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

-No- No lo sé...

-Ese aroma me llamaba, me decía que tú deseabas ser esa chica...

-¡No es así! ¡No lo es y quiero que me sueltes!

Kacchan me soltó, tirándome hacia adelante, dejándome a su merced, me voltee a mirarlo y ahí estaba, observándome, seriamente, sus ojos brillaban delante de mí como los de un animal acechando y su semblante decía que deseaba lastimarme.

-No- No me mires así –Me cubrí con mis brazos intentando esquivar su mirada –No quiero ser devorado.

Kacchan me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, saco mis brazos de mi rostro y me obligo a mirarle, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, temblaba y su rostro no dejaba de observarme, con su mano levanto mi mentón, e inesperadamente deposito un tierno y suave beso en mis labios.

Quede impactado, no podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kacchan, sentí su cálido beso, húmedo y sutil, pensaba en como seria con el verdadero Kacchan, y dudaba mucho que él tuviera esa sutileza, esa amabilidad al demostrar sus sentimientos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, sin desearlo, Kacchan me soltó y se alejó de mí, dejándome con las enormes ganas de que me siguiera besando.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte sin saber lo que hacía-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto él-

-¿Por qué me besaste? –Dije tímidamente, avergonzado y bajando mi mirada-

-Porque quise.

Volvimos al castillo y Kacchan se dirigió directamente al salón a prender el fuego, con pisadas largas y fuertes subió por las escaleras, y grito.

-Voy a salir al anochecer así que prepárame un baño ahora.

Comencé a preparar el baño del mimado rey, ya que de todos modos, no sabía que hacer en el castillo y ya no queria pensar más, pero, desde aquel suceso no pude dejar de pensar en el instante en que Kacchan mordió a la mujer, sin una habilidad de mi parte no me atreví a salvarla, ella claramente estaba siendo atacada, delante de mis ojos.

Definitivamente, ese hombre no era Kacchan o no el que yo conozco, aun así, debo decir que siento una enorme atracción por él, aún más fuerte que mis sentimientos por Kacchan de mi mundo, me daba asco pensar en mi persona cuando estaba realmente excitado viendo aquella escena... Kacchan tenía razón, yo si deseaba ser poseído por él.

Entre los arbustos estaba imaginado que era esa mujer en aquel momento. Imaginaba que me tomaba con sus ardientes manos, ¿En qué momento comencé a pensar así? ¿En qué momento Bakugou perturbo mi mente hasta el punto de hacerla suya? ¿Será desde que me arrincono en la cama? o ¿En el momento en que me acerco a su pecho y me hizo sentir su calor corporal? No, no era ninguna de esas, ¿Para qué engañarme? Si yo sabía bien que si él no tuviera ese rostro y esa voz que me han gustado desde niños, estás cosas no estarían pasando.

-Kacchan...

El golpe de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis íntimos pensamientos y de forma instintiva me levanté y rígidamente salude a mi Rey, quien se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Esta listo mi baño? Aun no te anuncias y ya deberías estar preparando la comida.

-¿Comida? ¿Quiere que cocine?

-¿No me digas que no sabes cocinar? – Se acercó a mi intimidándome como de costumbre-

-Es que... bueno yo... -Nunca tuve necesidad de hacerlo, mi madre siempre lo hacía por mí-

-Mierda... -chasqueo lengua.

Comenzo a desnudarse delante de mí, dejando su enorme capa burdeo en mis manos, desabrocho sus pantalones y los dejo caer, se introdujo en la bañera que aun estaba el agua muy caliente y me miro.

-Cambia esa estúpida cara y saca mis collares, no quiero que se mojen.

Temblando después de haber visto aquella escena, saque uno por uno sus collares, los deje a un costado junto con su ropa y le mire.

-Lávame –Ordeno entregándome una esponja-

-¿Qué?, ¡imposible!

-¡Basta ya! –Grito sujetando mi muñeca-

-¡Vas a limpiar a tu amo como corresponde! Si no, te juro que te hare pagar por tu falta de respeto.

Soltó mi muñeca y coloco la esponja en mi mano indicándome su espalda.

Comencé a refregarlo, por vez primera tome en cuenta cada una de sus facciones, su tez blanca con tatuajes en ambos brazos, era suave, firme y con pequeñas cicatrices en algunos sectores, observe su perfil, sus labios, pequeños y de sutil color rosa, sus ojos rubís sacados de lo más profundo de un volcán, varias veces había visto cómo podían quemar esos ojos, pero no de la forma tan detallada que podía hacerlo en ese momento.

Él cerró sus ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en mi pecho, dejándome ver más allá, lave su pecho, suavemente, llegando hasta sus bien formados pectorales, me detuve y comencé a lavar su cabeza, siempre quise tocar el cabello de Kacchan, pero por temor a que se enfureciera y me hiciera explotar jamás me atreví hacerlo, masajee su cabello mientras aplicaba el shampoo, era seco, rubio, difícil de controlar que se proyecta para afuera y crecían en diferentes direcciones, un cabello difícil de tratar como su dueño.

Pude percibir un sutil aroma, dulce tal vez, extraño, me acerque a su cuello para sentirlo sin rozar su piel, pero poco a poco me fui acercado a su rostro que yacía descansando como si durmiera, con su respiración suave y rítmica, susurre su nombre para confirmar si se había quedado dormido, no me respondió y aproveche para dejar un suave beso en su rostro que se prolongó más de lo esperado, pensé:

-¿Cuándo voy a tener esta oportunidad nuevamente?

Quería estar con él, deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre, quería decirle lo que sentía, no me importaba realmente si era un buen o mal rey, no me importaba el por qué las personas le tenían miedo, solo deseaba estar con Kacchan.

De entre tanto pensamiento se vino mi madre a mis recuerdos. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Ya sabrá que he desaparecido?

-¡Mamá! -Pronuncie alzando la voz. Kacchan sostuvo mi cabeza que aún se encontraba en su cuello-

-¿Mama? -Repitió preguntando.-

-Yo... olvídalo, no es nada.

Salí corriendo del lugar y me encerré en mi habitación, todos los problemas volvieron a mí, ¿Cómo regresare a mi hogar? ¿Por qué me había quedado tanto tiempo ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sentí un ahogo, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, me costaba respirar, me acosté y dormí, no quería pensar.

Abrí los ojos y ya se había oscurecido, aún seguía en el mismo lugar, la misma fina y suave cama, el mismo gigantesco ventanal y el mismo extraño techo, suspire.

-¿Aun estas llorando? –Susurro a mi espalda Kacchan, quien estaba acostado junto a mi espalda.-

-No, perdón. -Dije secándome las lágrimas, él puso sus manos sobre las mías y termino de sacarme los ojos y las mejillas, me abrazo y nos quedamos así unos minutos, me hizo sentir más tranquilo, volví a desear que ese momento no terminara nunca. Me senté en la cama para no seguir en ese estado.

-Acuéstate, ya es tarde.

-¿Qué horas son? ¿Acaso usted no iba a salir?

-No, ya no, ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¡Sí! –Respondí instintivamente, no había comido desde la mañana.

Katsuki se levantó y me pidió que bajara con él, me sentó en una gran mesa del comedor, habían muchos de los productos que había comprado y otro más, probé las manzanas que le había comprado a una señora y cuando estaba dando el mordisco me di cuenta de Drakoris estaba en el salón junto con nosotros, esperaba su comida al igual que yo, me levante y le iba a dar un poco de verduras que habían en una cacerola.

-Drakoris solo come carne. –Dijo Kacchan trayendo consigo un puerco gigante.-

-Kacchan... eso...

Kacchan lanzo al animal en el aire y Drakoris con su aliento expulso un enorme fogonazo y de un mordisco introdujo al animal en su boca, una escena que quisiera olvidar y no volver a ver antes de comer.

-Siéntate –Ordeno-

Me senté a su lado, la mesa se veía tan linda que me volvió a entrar el hambre, el plato que había preparado Kacchan solo tenía carne de cerdo y ave, así que yo complemente con algunas verduras y frutas que estaban en la mesa, el me miro de reojo un poco disgustado tal vez, decidí probar las carnes que había preparado y no pude evitar un grito de dolor.

-¿Esta muy caliente?

-¡Me quema pero de picante que esta! -Grite molesto-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Te matare! ¡Es la comida de tu rey y te la comerás! –Ordeno intentado meterme la carne por la boca-

Al final termine dándole mi carne a Drakoris, siento que ella y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien.

Muchas Gracias por leer y por tu comentario Estrella


End file.
